Hello Stranger
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: One shot: Callie Torres is the newly promoted Head of Orthopedic surgery. Even with her new position, she feels like she needs some extra spice in her life. What happens when she goes to meet her friend at a bar?


**I was halfway through a chapter of Cupcakes and Tattoos and got distracted by this**.

* * *

Callie Torres frantically ran around her hotel room looking for her missing boot. She was supposed to be meeting some friends at some bar she's never been to somewhere across town in ten minutes. "Come on. Where are you?" She mumbled as she crawled around on the floor. She hasn't even been there a whole day and her suitcases had already exploded all over the deluxe penthouse suite. This place was way too big for her but it was free, thanks to her father, so why not? Maybe she should ditch the boots and go with heels, but that meant she would have to change her whole outfit. She pulled out her favorite pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps. They were tall, they were sexy, and, most importantly, there were two of them. Grinning, she took the tight jeans and shirt she was wearing off and put the shoes on her feet. She walked towards her temporary closet, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She examined her body clad only in her bra, barely there panties, and heels and smiled to herself. "You're so getting laid tonight, Torres." She decided she'd definitely need to wear a dress, since she knew exactly how hot her legs looked in those shoes.

"Hmm..." Callie tapped her chin with her finger as she scrutinized the three choices she brought with her. Her go to black dress was always a safe choice, but she didn't want to go with safe tonight. She picked the black dress up and threw it over her shoulder. That left her with a low cut short red dress and a knee length dark purple one. Tonight she wanted to let her hair down and have some fun. She was away from home and away from her new high stress job as Head of Orthopedic Surgery. Tonight she had no responsibilities or worries and she was going to take full advantage of that. She picked up the red dress and wiggled her way into the tight material. She went to the bathroom and found a shade of bright red lipstick that matched the dress perfectly. She applied it and unpinned her hair from it's tight restricting bun. Her long curly locks cascaded over her shoulders and only needed minor tweaking to look perfect. She moved back in front of the full length mirror and smirked. This was definitely a bold choice, especially for her nowadays. She was probably overdressed for the bar she was going to, but she didn't care. Her best friend, Mark Sloan, was going to shit his pants when he saw her. After one last glance at herself, she nodded in approval and grabbed her hotel key, credit card, and id and stuck them in her bra.

The taxi Callie took dropped her right in front of the bar. She stepped out and looked around. She was surprised to see that it was little classier than most of the places Mark picked out and was glad she changed. "Torres!" Callie whipped around when she heard the familiar booming voice call out her name.

"Hey Mark!" Callie gladly accepted the hug he offered her. "I'm surprised you picked this place. Doesn't seem dirty enough for you."

"I thought we'd try something different." Mark held Callie out at arms length and examined her. For once in his life he paused to think about what he should say, before he said something too inappropriate and got in trouble. Every possibility he could think of about how hot his best friend looked would definitely get him in trouble.

"You're staring, Sloan." Callie smirked. She knew those dirty looks.

"I've got nothing." Mark smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. You got hotter." He winced at the hard blow to his shoulder Callie just gave him.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy. Especially with my new promotion."

"Congratulations on that by the way." Mark hugged her again. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Callie stepped out of their hug and looked around. Her eyes stopped on the most beautiful blonde she has ever seen sitting alone at a table in the corner. She was smiling at something Callie couldn't see, but the brunette could see her adorable dimples and sparkling blue eyes from across the room. She couldn't see her bottom, but she wore an off the shoulder blue shirt that exposed her creamy shoulders. Her hair was pulled up, giving a great view of her long neck. Callie really needed to go talk to her. Mark noticed he lost his friend's attention and followed her line of sight.

"So judging by the way you're dressed and the way you're eye sexing blondie over there, you're out for one of those kind of nights tonight." His friends shit eating grin was all the answer he needed. "Excellent! It's been awhile. Let's get some drinks."

"I could definitely go for a drink." Callie glanced back at the table and frowned when she noticed the blonde had disappeared. She shrugged and followed Mark to the bar. She'd find her later, hopefully.

Arizona Robbins was saving a table for her and her best friend Teddy Altman when she suddenly felt eyes on her. She discreetly looked around but didn't see anyone watching her. "Arizona!" Arizona jumped slightly when her best friend screamed her name from only a foot away.

"Teddy! Why are we yelling?!"

"You were completely zoned out."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." It had been a long day of surgeries for the blonde and she was exhausted. She didn't have to wake up early tomorrow, so she wanted to go out and have some good adult fun.

"Well, snap out of it!" Teddy snapped her fingers in her friends face. "Because you look pathetic."

"Sorry. Where's our drinks?"

"Oh, I forgot."

"You went to get drinks. How did you forget?"

"I got distracted."

"Was this distraction tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Maybe." Teddy said dismissively.

"Come on, we'll both go get drinks." Arizona stood up and dragged Teddy towards the bar. She was in the mood to get drunk.

"Psssst, Cals." Mark whispered too closely to Callie's ear.

"Mark, back up." She nudged him away. "What?"

"Blondie's on your six."

Callie slyly glanced over her shoulder and sure enough she was standing two people behind her waiting for a drink.

"Arizona." Teddy whispered.

"What?"

"Tall, dark, and incredibly hot up there is staring at you."

"Who?"

"Red dress." She laughed when Arizona's eyes practically bugged out of her head when she saw the brunette. "Tonight's going to be fun!" Arizona could only nod dumbly in agreement. They locked eyes for a heart stopping second before the brunette turned away to talk to the bartender.

"Holy shit." Arizona mumbled. She looked down at what she was wearing and frowned. She wished she had dressed a tad bit hotter.

"Arizona, you look great." Teddy said, reading her thoughts.

"I guess." She looked at the brunette's back and could practically feel herself start to drool. The heels she was wearing showed off her ridiculously long legs. They were perfect for wrapping around her neck. Her red dress stopped just below her full round ass. Arizona really wanted to reach out and grab it. She also wanted to tangle her fingers in that long flowing hair and run her hands down those smooth tan arms. God, Arizona was horny.

"You're drooling." Teddy's voice pierced threw Arizona's thoughts.

"Can you blame me?

"Not at all." Teddy shook her head. She was straight, but she wasn't blind. They got their drinks and found another table to drink them at.

"Mark, should I go talk to her now?" Callie asked. She had been watching the blonde and her companion talk for the last fifteen minutes. Every time she accidentally made eye contact with those clear blue eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

"No, I think you should let her come to you."

"But-"

"No, Torres. Just wait." Mark knew the blonde wouldn't be able to resist too much longer. Callie was hands down the hottest woman in the place.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Arizona said suddenly. She knew the brunette was watching her. They even made eye contact a few times. The big soulful eyes of the brunette made her heart skip around and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"You'll look desperate."

"Teddy, I am desperate. Work has been so crazy. I haven't had a moment of peace in like three years. I really miss sex. Really miss it."

"I thought you just had sex last week?" Teddy didn't think her friend had any right to complain. She could get sex whenever she wanted, while Teddy was failing miserably at getting any. She looked around the bar. There had to be someone here she could seduce. Why did they have to come to this place? She has better luck in the dive bars.

"Feels like forever." Arizona sighed. She loved sex and she liked it often. She was at a point in her life where it just wasn't happening. That's why she had to come out tonight. She watched as a beautiful short redhead approached the brunette and stiffened in her seat. The red head placed her hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. The brunette laughed loudly and shook her head no. Even though she knew it was completely ridiculous, Arizona couldn't help to feel pings of jealousy.

"Arizona, really?" Teddy could see the jealousy all over her friends face. She laughed at how absurd she was being. "Just go over there!"

"I can't now!" She glared at the redhead as she ran her hand up and down the brunette's arm.

"You better or that woman is going to steal her and you called dibs."

"When did I ever call dibs?"

"Just go!" Teddy pushed Arizona off the stool. Luckily the blonde caught herself before falling on her ass.

"Damn it Teddy!"

"Hey, beautiful. I'm Kate." Callie tore her eyes away from the blonde and looked up to find a petite red head smiling at her.

"Um, hi." Callie mumbled.

"Do I get to know your name?" Kate put her hand on Callie's arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I need to know what name to scream out in bed later."

Callie burst out laughing. She was used to bad pick lines, but this one was a winner. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Come on. Let me at least buy you a drink." Kate started to run her hand down Callie's arm, which made the brunette very uncomfortable.

"Um..."

"Hey!" A perky high pitched voice interrupted. "I mean, hey." Arizona cleared her throat. She had no idea what just happened to her voice just then.

"Hi." Callie grinned.

"Excuse me, but we were taking." Kate glared at the blonde.

"And now you're not." Arizona smiled sweetly.

"I saw her first, bitch."

"I'm just going to..." Mark stood up and left. He didn't want to get in the middle of another lesbian fight. Not after the last time his best friend stirred up drama. He would have thought it would be hot, but it definitely was not. A total disappointment to the man.

"I don't think you did." Arizona said just as sweetly as her smile.

"Well I didn't see you here when I got here."

"But I'm here now."

"Whatever." Kate turned her back to Arizona and smiled at Callie. "So drink?"

"No thank you, I'm good." Callie raised her still full glass of Jack and Coke and locked eyes with the blonde. Kate looked between them and scoffed before spinning around and leaving.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"You looked like you needed help." Arizona sat down on the stool Mark had vacated.

"I could of handled her on my own."

"I'm sure you could have." The two woman examined each other curiously. "What's your name?"

"Lola." Callie lied. She had no idea why that name just flew out of her mouth.

"Lola?" Arizona couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup. Lola."

"Are you a showgirl?"

"No, and I don't have yellow feathers for my hair either."

"But your dress." Arizona looked at the plugging neckline of the brunette's dress and before she could even stop herself she ran her finger lightly down the exposed skin of her dress. "Is cut down to there." She whispered, stopping her finger's movement at her cleavage. Callie shivered at her touch.

"Yeah..."

"So you're really going with Lola?" Arizona knew she was lying.

"It is my name."

"In that case, my name is Tony." Arizona grinned.

"You know he died in that song."

"Yeah, but they fell in love in a bar."

"I'm starting to think you're making fun of me." Callie finished off her drink and set the glass back on the table.

"Never. I love a good romantic tragedy." Arizona picked up the empty glass. "Can I get you another drink?"

"Please." Callie watched as the blonde walked towards the bar. The skin tight jeans and heeled ankle boots she was wearing showcased her butt. Callie was very much a butt girl. She saw Mark looking at her questionably from across the room. She shook her head and pointed to Arizona's friend who was now sitting alone. He smiled and made his way to that table.

"Here you go. I just guessed at what you wanted." Arizona set two drinks on the table it front of them. She looked at Teddy and realized who was with her. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the brunette. They sat in silence as they just stared at each other with stupid grins on their faces.

"So, Tony." Callie smiled when the blonde laughed. "What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. How about you?"

Callie thought about her answer for a minute. "I'm just a drifter." She was having too much fun making up a different person.

"Were you born to walk alone?" Arizona smiled when the brunette burst out laughing. Her laugh was music to her ears. "Ain't wasting no more time?"

"Will you stop with the song references?" Calle laughed again.

"I believe you started it." Arizona was addicted to that laugh.

"I did not."

"Okay."

"I need another drink. You?" Callie asked when she finished the one Arizona got her. The blonde nodded and Callie let to get more drinks. Arizona's eyes widened when the brunette came back with a try full of shots. She set them down and moved her stool closer to the blonde before sitting down. She split up the shots and looked at Arizona.

"I think you're trying to get us drunk."

Callie took her first shot and slammed the glass on the table with a loud clank. She leaned in close to the blonde's ear. "I think you're right." She heard her gulp and pulled back to look in her eyes. There was something brewing in those blue eyes and Callie was excited to see what it was. She picked up a shot glass and held it out to the blonde. "I'm here to have fun tonight, Tony. I'm hoping you are too."

Arizona studied the brunette for a minute before taking the offered shot and downing it. "Definitely, Lola." She said as she slammed it down on the table and talk another one. Callie found herself staring at the blonde's pink lips. They were glistening from the tequila and she really wanted to kiss them. She was planning on doing a whole lot more that that. She ran her eyes up a down her body. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure." Arizona could see the desire swirling around in those truthful brown eyes. She could feel the same desire boiling up inside of her.

"I'm not really interested in any small talk or getting to know yous right now. I'm much more interested in going straight to the amazing sex I know we're going to experience. I'm staying in a hotel across town and really would like to use it." Callie paused to gauge the blonde's reaction. She just saw lust flashing across her eyes.

"You really aren't wasting no more time. Are you?" The truth was Arizona was right there with the brunette. There really was no point in delaying the inevitable.

"I've made up my mind." Callie grinned. She made up her mind the moment she connected eyes with this woman.

Arizona's eyes flicked between the Latina's sex filled eyes and her lips. She couldn't wait any longer to kiss them, so she did. The moment their lips connected both woman's hearts soared. They moved closer and deepened the kiss. Arizona loved the way the Latina's full soft lips were sucking on her bottom lip. Callie loved the way the mix of the tequila and the blonde tasted. Callie managed to tear her lips away and smiled at the blonde. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah..." Arizona nodded. They quickly finished the rest of their shots and stood up, a bit unsteadily. Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder and made eye contact with Mark. She pointed at Arizona, then the door, the waved goodbye. Mark laughed and shook his head. Amused by his friend's antics.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, just my idiot friend." He pointed towards the two women who were leaving. She looked and rolled her eyes.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?"

"Nope." Mark finished his drink and grinned at Teddy. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, alright." Teddy shrugged. At least her friend wasn't the only one having fun tonight.

Arizona and Callie barely made it outside the door before Callie had the blonde pinned against the wall. Her lips and hands flying everywhere. Arizona moaned at the way the brunette was practically devouring her in front of the bar. The public setting turned her on more than it should have. When she felt the brunette's hand slide up her shirt and rest on her breast, she had to use all her willpower to stop it. "Lola..." She tapped on the brunette's shoulder.

"Huh?" Callie stopped and looked at the blonde in confusion. "Lola?"

"It's your name isn't it?" Arizona smirked.

"Oh. Right." Callie blew it off and placed her lips on the blonde's earlobe. She bit down lightly and sucked it between her lips. "You can call me whatever the fuck you want." She whispered.

White heat spread throughout Arizona's body at the feel of the brunette's hot breath against her ear and the way she cursed. She almost forgot why she stopped her in the first place. "You have to stop."

"But, I don't want to." Callie roughly pressed her lips against the blondes and forced her tongue between her lips. Maybe that would shut her up. Arizona opened her mouth wide as their tongues twisted around each other. She snaked her arms around the brunette's neck and pressed her body forward, desperate for more contact. Callie pushed her body back against the wall, running her hands under the blonde's shirt. She massaged the smooth skin above her ribs. She really needed to feel more. She ripped her mouth away from the blonde's and looked her directly in the eyes. "Are you a risk taker?"

"What kind of risk?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"I really want to fuck you right now. I can't wait to get to the hotel."

"Well you can't do it right here." Arizona squeaked.

"I know that. But I can do it in that alley over there." Callie took her hand out of the Arizona's shirt and pointed to the dark alley next to them. She begged the blonde to say yes with her eyes.

"But we could get caught."

"I know." Callie grinned. The prospect of possibly getting caught excited her. "We'll have to be quick."

"Okay." Arizona said firmly. Callie checked her face for any signs of reservations, but saw none. She grinned wickedly and dragged her by the hand into the alleyway. She saw a big recycle bin and pushed the blonde behind it and against the wall. She resummed what she was doing in front of the bar with her mouth. The blonde was moaning and writhing against her and the wall, pushing her hips into Callie's, silently begging her to touch her. Callie was getting wetter the more the blonde moaned into her mouth. Arizona ran her hands down the brunette's back and rested them on the ass she was dying to touch all night. She squeezed her cheeks roughly and pulled her tighter against herself. Callie grazed her fingers lightly down Arizona's cheek, down her neck, across her bare shoulder, down her side and placed them on the button of her jeans. With practiced skill she had them unbutton and unzipped in one second flat. She shoved her hand in her pants and gasped in surprise.

"Do you usually go commando, Tony?" Callie smirked at the dazed blonde.

"Maybe." Arizona smirked back. She was feeling dizzy from he lack of oxygen, but was still horny as hell. She grabbed the hand in her pants and started to move it.

"No," Callie shoved her hand away. "Let me." Arizona groaned loudly when she felt the brunette's fingers push their way inside her. "You're really wet." Callie pulled out and pushed in again. "Really fucking sexy." She smiled when the blonde growled. She leaned forward to capture her lips again. The kiss was wet and sloppy as Arizona struggled to focus, but the way the brunette was moving her fingers made it impossible. The blonde lifted her leg and wrapped it around Callie's hip, giving them both a better angle. The closer she got to release the louder her continuous string of moans got. "You need to be quiet." Callie told the panting blonde. She was sure the people in the bar could hear her by now. Arizona knew someone said something, but she didn't comprehend it. Callie put her mouth against the blonde's in hopes of muffling her moans. She pulled her fingers completely out of her and began to circle her clit. Callie swallowed the blonde's moans as they became more frantic and high pitched. Arizona wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, since she wasn't sure how much longer her leg could hold her up. She could feel her release approaching quickly and tore her mouth away from Callie's

"I'm coming." She breathed out, slightly above a whisper. She threw her head back and thrust her pelvis out as an orgasm slammed her body. She opened her mouth to scream from the pleasure, but she had stopped breathing and it came out more like a strangled squeak. When she regained her breath she collapsed against the brunette's body, thankful she was strong enough to hold her up. Callie stroked the blonde's hair as she waited for her to come down from her high. "Holy shit." Arizona said after a few minutes of silence, making the brunette chuckle.

"Yeah..." Callie carefully let go of Arizona, making sure she was able to stand on her own. "Hotel?" She asked hopefully. She laughed when the blonde grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the line of waiting taxis. Arizona pushed her into the first one and immediately started kissing her. She had to make sure this woman knew who was in control now. Arizona rarely let anyone take control of her like the brunette just did in the alleyway. She seemed to make the blonde lose all logical thought. By some miracle they made it back to the hotel without losing any clothes. Callie led her to a bank of elevators and they stood at a respectable distance from each other as they impatiently waited for an elevator. Once they were safely inside Arizona roughly pushed Callie again the far wall.

"Woah!" Callie said in shock when we felt the blonde's hand slip under her dress and cup her mound.

"Problem?" Arizona asked innocently.

"Nope. No problem here." Callie nodded her head once. "Please, continue."

Before Arizona could do anything else the elevator door opened onto Callie's floor. She followed the brunette to the only door on the floor. Her eyes widened when she opened it. "Wow, fancy. I didn't realize being a drifter was so lucrative." Arizona smiled when she saw the brunette blush.

"Yeah, well..." Callie was embarrassed by her father's money.

"Did your closet explode?" Arizona asked as she looked around at the giant mess.

"Something like that." Callie grinned and moved closer to the blonde. "I'm done talking."

"Me too." They eyed each other, seeing who would make the first move. All of a sudden they came to an unspoken agreement to get each other naked as fast as possible. Hands and clothes flew everywhere as they frantically undressed one another. Arizona pushed Callie backwards onto the bed and fell on top of her. She flicked an already hard nipple with her tongue.

"You have perfect boobs." She cupped each one with her hands. "I love them."

"Thank you, I think?" Callie yelped when the blonde bit down on her nipple unexpectedly. It quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when she sucked it between her lips. Between the alley and all the teasing in the taxi, Callie was not in the mood to wait any longer. Her clit was throbbing and if the blonde didn't touch her soon, she was going to explode. Or just take care of herself. "Tony?"

Arizona laughed at the crazy name. "Hmm?" She asked, the brunette's nipple in her mouth.

"I need you to fuck me now." Callie squirmed as the blonde immediately started placing feather light kisses down her body. Arizona used her hands to spread Callie's legs wide and grinned at the sight.

"So wet. So sexy." She whispered to herself. She lowered her head and ran her tongue slowly along the entire lengthy of the brunette's folds. "So good." She felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her face down. Arizona was never one to deny a woman pleasure and used her tongue to flick the brunette's clit, making her moan loudly into the quiet room. She wrapped her hands around the woman's thighs and pulled her into her face, licking and sucking hungrily like a starved bear coming out of hibernation. Gosh she missed this.

Callie could hardly keep up with what was happening. The blonde was devouring her and it felt fucking amazing. This was the best idea she's ever had. She felt long fingers fill her suddenly and groaned at the pleasurable pain. She moved her hips to meet the blonde's rhythm. Arizona could feel that the brunette was getting close and pumped in and out faster and harder, hoping she wasn't hurting her. Judging by the loud moans of pleasure filling the room, she was doing just find. Callie grabbed her head and pushed it down into clit, almost smothering the blonde. Arizona vigorously circled her tongue around her clit as she continue to easily slide her fingers in and out. Before she could register that it was coming, a orgasm ripped though Callie's body making her cry out in pleasure. Arizona licked up her arousal as the brunette rode out her orgasm. When she stopped moving, the blonde slithered her way up Callie's body and kissed her lips. The brunette moaned at the taste of herself and deepened the kiss. Even though her heart beats were still so erratic that she thought it would pop out of her chest and she was still struggling to catch her breath she was suddenly filled with a strong desire to taste the blonde on her tongue. She was able to flip them over with surprising ease.

"What are you doing?" Arizona was shocked by the sudden change in position.

"Returning the favor."

"You don't have too." Arizona really wanted her too.

"Shut up, Tony." Callie grinned at the blonde before disappearing between her legs.

* * *

"Ow, fuck." Callie groaned as the bright light of the morning sun assaulted her eyes. Or was it afternoon sun? Her head was pounding and she really wished she had some coffee. She was getting too old for tequila and that made her sad. She could feel the soreness between her legs as she shifted to her side. She smiled to herself thinking about the night before. They had spent hours rotating between orgasms, making out, and rest. She hasn't had that kind of all consuming rough sex in a long, long time and she loved it. She hadn't even realized how much she missed it. She opened her eyes when she heard a cute little whimper next to her and came face to face with the beautiful blonde. Her sparkling blue eyes greeted her and her shy dimpled smile made Callie's heart melt. "Hi." Callie whispered. Her voice was still hoarse from their night.

"Hey." Arizona closed her eyes and whimpered again. "I think you killed me."

"No, I think you killed me." Callie countered.

"Okay, we're both dead."

"If that's how I died, I'm perfectly okay with that." Callie grinned lazily. She closed her eyes and the two woman drifted back to sleep.

When Callie woke up again the blonde was sprawled out across her chest. She smiled and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close. She turned her head and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god." She shook the blonde. "Babe, we need to get up."

"Mrrrmmph..." Arizona mumbled. Callie shook her again. "Nooo... sleeping. Sleeping good."

"Arizona, we have to get up and get ready. We're supposed to pick Sofia up from her sleepover in an hour and be at the hospital in two."

"Calliope, I'm sleeping. Shh."

"Arizona!" Callie laughed.

"Can't she stay there another night?"

"You'd miss her too much."

"Yeah, you're right." Arizona tried to slowly sit up. Her body ached and her head was throbbing. "Why did I let you talk me into all that tequila?"

"Because what Lola wants, Lola gets." Callie grinned.

"I really liked Lola. She was hot." Arizona smiled. "Super hot."

"I was planning to do a shy lawyer thing, but I couldn't find my other boot, so I had to changed. I winged it from there."

"Well you did good."

"Tony wasn't so bad either." Callie smiled at the sound of the blonde's sweet laughter.

"I improvised."

"Clearly."

"Your jealousy was also pretty hot."

"That bimbo was seriously kidding herself if she thought she actually had a chance with you. And I was not jealous."

"You so were!"

"Yeah, yeah." Arizona looked around the lavish room. "Your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. The room was a nice touch."

"I figured we needed a change of scenery."

"That is definitely true." Arizona leaned over and kissed her wife of six years. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Callie smiled sadly. Ever since their daughter was born they've had trouble getting alone time. They had fallen into a routine of school, work, homework, dinner, and then collapsing into bed so

exhausted they barely could exchanging good night kisses. With Callie's recent promotion, it has been extra difficult to spend time together. They love their daughter more than life and they love their jobs, but the mundane routine was starting to weigh heavenly on them. Callie kissed Arizona again. "I'm sorry, babe. We really have to get up."

"Fine." Arizona grumbled. "Did you pack me some clothes."

"Of course." Callie pointed to one of the suitcases.

"Thanks." Arizona crawled put of bed and stretched her limbs. "We have got to do that more often."

"I can't believe you let me fuck you in that alleyway."

"Tony was feeling adventurous." Arizona shrugged. She'd do it again in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Mark!" Callie yelled out as she entered the cafeteria of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital.

"Hey Cal. Nice of your to show your face." Ever since Callie got promoted, she is usually locked in her office or in a surgery. He never saw her anymore.

"You just saw me last night."

"For like five minutes before you ditched me to do your weird role playing thing with Blondie."

"It keeps our relationship interesting."

"Whoever you were last night was totally hot."

"Don't let Arizona hear you say that."

"Don't let me hear him say what?" Arizona asked sneaking up behind her wife. She kissed her cheek and sat down next to her wife.

"That Lola was hot."

"Oh, well she was."

"Lola?" Mark asked. He never understood their weird game, but went along with it anyway. It was fun to watch. He smiled when he saw Teddy walking towards them. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the couple.

"Hey!" Teddy greeted. "Cal, kudos to your performance last night. I think that was my favorite yet."

"Mine too." Arizona agreed enthusiastically.

"So Mark and I are pretty sure we heard people having sex in the alley last night." Teddy grinned at the now blushing couple. Mark and her had watched them disappear down the alleyway. They knew exactly what they were doing.

"Weird." Callie managed to say. "We didn't hear anything."

"Mmhmm." Teddy narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Don't you two think that we didn't noticed how cozy you too were getting last night." Arizona smirked as Mark and Teddy exchanged embarrassed glances. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'm an adult, Zona. I can do whatever or whomever I want."

"Yeah!" Mark agreed with a little too much force.

"I'm sorry, guys. I have to get back to work." Callie kissed Arizona and waved bye to their friends. "Have a good night. See you at home later?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

Arizona smiled as she watched her wife walk away. Her thoughts of the night before were rudely interupted by her screaming pager. She signed and headed for the Emergency Room.

* * *

Callie pushed her shopping cart down the aisle looking for... something. She wasn't sure what. She threw some random items in her car and decided to get some wine. She headed for the alcohol aisle. When she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. A breathtaking blonde was examining a bottle of red wine. Callie drew in a deep breath and ditched her cart in the middle of the aisle. She slowly approached the blonde. "You don't want that one. It's not worth the money." She smiled when the familiar blue eyes and dimples greeted her.

"Oh really?" The blonde put the bottle back on the shelf. "What would you recommend?"

"This one." Callie picked up a bottle and handed it to the blonde. "It's my favorite."

"Hmm..." The blonde looked the brunette up and down. "Thanks." She placed the bottle in the basket she was carrying and turned to walk away. When she got to the end of the aisle she turned back around. "Not to sound too forward, but since it is your favorite and all, I was wondering if you would like to come enjoy it with me at my house."

"I'd love too." Callie grinned. She followed the blonde to the checkout. "What's your name?"

"Veronica." Arizona reached out her hand and grinned. "Yours?"

"Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

* * *

**In case you didn't know the songs I reference in here are Copacabana by Barry Manilow and Here I Go Again by Whitesnake.**


End file.
